warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kill Team Zero
This article, , is still being written. The authors, LordReaper and TheSpawn117, apologise for the inconvenience. Kill Team Zero is a specialist Deathwatch Kill Team active from an unknown founding time to the present day. The Team specialises in wetworks and high priority missions, often assigned for high risk taget elimination or sabotage tasks classified at the highest order. The most controversal of these duties is the elimination of human targets for the Ordo Xenos. Kill Team Members Lyrando Rayas, Phantom: The Venator is near infamous for strategic brilliance and the uncanny ability to predict enemy movements and actions. This, coupled with his pestrigous boltgun marksmenship, has made him an ideal team leader. Rayas is somewhat detached and emotionless, always ready to put victory over anything else. This cold characteristic and disregard for "honourable combat" has led him to be somewhat disliked, but none can deny his suitability for the role. Rayas is armed with his prized boltgun, Reaver Sadon Varrick, Preacher: The highly respected Scourge Sadon Varrick is one of the best close combat specalists of the Death Templars Chapter and is known for his ice cold demeanour. The rock solid second in command for the team, his calm exterior falls like a shroud during battle, or insubordination. he is armed with two power axe's and a wrist mounted storm bolter known as War,Strife and Fury. Marak Vorcadus, Bladedancer: Vorcadus was a former Terrorblade of the Death Spectres Chapter, and so is incredibly skilled in the art of melee combat, mainly due to his lightning reflexes. This has,for obvious reasons, created a competitive rivalry with the Preacher. Bladedancer is an incredibly loyal individual, never swaying from those he respects, however on occasion he has shown a darker side to himself. He is preferably armed with a Lightning Claw and Power Sword. Oma Silverine, Savage: Oma Inferno-Knight is a young and impetuous member of the Whisper Dragons Chapter, having risen to the rank of Knight after only a few decades of service. He is particularly skilled in the traditional sword arts of Tokharo, his homeworld, but is prone to acting without thinking which often leads to problems. Oma's reckless nature puts him at odds with much of the team, especially members such as Preacher or Shadow. Edgar Slane, Shadow: Edgar, known as 'Broken Shadow', suffered extensively from Crow Bone, the Chapters gene-flaw, in his youth. As a result he is noticeably shorter, lighter framed, and weaker than most Astartes. Though with his preference for using a sniper rifle, his handicap rarely hinders him in his role. As the most of the Night Ravens, Edger is dour and grim, often making the worst of any situation. Slane is usually armed with his modified sniper rifle ''Raptor. '' Marcus Drake, Striker: The calm and composed battle brother, Iron Praetorians Marcus Drake is the Kill Team Heavy Weapons Specialist. Marcus abilities to wield any heavy weapons make him the ideal member to deal with the apopriate situation. He favours his personalized heavy bolter but when the situation demands him to change, he will do so without hestitation. Barrius Jaul, Hush: Jaul is the anomaly in the Kill Team, more a murderous android then Space Marine. The Space Marine's more obvious difference is his inability to talk, it is unknown why or how this occured. Hush communicates through handsign only, but the team has managed to work around it. The less obvious difference is Hush lacks a presence in the Immaterium, and so lacks a soul. Hush is usually armed with an ancient, yet precise Combi Bolter. Kill Team Relations: Preacher-Bladedancer Sadon and Marak are good friends if not rivals. they also work really well to together in combat and both usually have a competition to see who get's the most kill's on the battlefield. Shadow-Savage (work in progress) Notable Engagements Operation Forgebreaker Kill Team Zero's shakedown operation is an infiltration and sabotage op on a Ork held Space Hulk. There's just one problem, that same Space Hulk is on a collision course for a small Forge World. And Kill Team Zero doesn't have much of an extraction plan. Operation Shadowfall Kill Team Zero is dispatched to eliminate a high value target supposedly in possession of dangerous Xenos tech on the teeming Hive World of Dromus V, preferably with minimal detection. The only catch is, their target is the planetary governer, and he's backed by the entire sub-sector and a full Imperial Guard regiment, Operation Lockdown: Kill Team Zero's true purpose has finally been revealed, the tests are over, now the real work begins... Category:Deathwatch Category:Kill-Team Category:LordReaper Category:TheSpawn117 Category:Inquisition Category:Ordo Xenos